Different Paths
by WhizkidHV
Summary: Savior of over six thousand souls from a game of death. A hero of unmatched caliber. The supreme swordsman that defeated a realm of firearms with a blade. The one who triumphed over god, and surpassed the limits of reality. These are the feats of the one known as The Black Swordsman. Is it any wonder then, that Kirito was summoned in the Fifth Holy Grail War?
1. Different Paths: EMIYA

A/N: So, there was some talk in the SAO Fandom Nexus Chat and the topic of Kirito being summoned in the Grail War came up. I actually couldn't resist the idea and wrote this one shot. It takes place in a path similar to UBW, but a bit different due to Kirito's presence. The details aren't ironed out since this is a oneshot so imagine what you will.

Saber refers to Kirito in this case. Hope you enjoy. Oh, ToumaFF helped smooth out some of the rougher edges but any mistakes are my own. Without further ado… it begins.

* * *

_Different Paths: EMIYA_

The Einzbern Castle. After the death of its owner, it was desolate with naught but spirits lingering within. A tranquil resting place filled with memories of sorrow and loneliness. But soon, it would become a battlefield once more.

Shirou and Saber stood outside the ruined castle.

"Is this the place Shirou?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Archer should be inside." Shirou narrowed his eyes. "He better not have harmed Rin. If he did I-"

Saber gave him a reassuring smile. "Relax Shirou. Archer won't harm Rin."

Shirou didn't answer, looking instead at the ruins.

"You know what to do right Shirou?"

"...Save Rin. But-"

Saber shook his head. "I told you. Leave Archer for me. I'll deal with it."

No more words were said as they entered. The sun was already setting and time was running out.

Archer looked down at them from above, standing at the top of the main hall's stairway.

"So you've come."

Shirou ground his teeth. "Archer! Where's Rin?"

The red-clad warrior shrugged and pointed to a room. "She's in there. Shinji came by not too long ago though, so I can't say for sure how she is."

"You...!"

Saber stepped between the two. "Enough. Shirou, go get Rin. I'll take care of this."

"Saber..."

The black swordsman shook his head. "Go. Protect the one you hold dear."

Shirou hesitated for a brief moment before running to the room with Rin.

Archer shot a sword towards him, but in an instant Saber was there. He batted the nameless sword with ease.

"Archer. Your fight is with me."

The red-clad hero narrowed his eyes. "You won't stop me from achieving my goal. That idiot will die."

Saber grinned. "You can try."

Archer charged a pair of black and white falchions appearing in his hands with a flash of light.

Saber responded with his own charge, brandishing a blade of pitch black and one of glittering gold.

The fight began with a crash of steel, both Servants unyielding in their advance.

"Why do you want Shirou to die Archer? What has he done to you?"

Archer leapt back, buckling under Saber's superior strength.

"You would never understand! Just shut up and die!"

He whipped both of his blades towards Saber, black and white razors in tent on tearing him to shreds.

"Hah!" Black met white and gold met black as Saber swung his blades. With a sharp note, Kanshou and Bakuya shattered in a burst of light.

Saber looked on with mild amusement at the sight. "Oh? So swords can shatter like that in reality too?"

Archer was undeterred and materialized another set of the twin blades, throwing them at Saber as he charged with yet another pair of materialized blades.

Again, the blades were shattered as Saber met each with his own and Archer was weaponless once more.

He ducked under a heavy overhead strike from Saber and leapt backwards to safety.

The two servants stood at an impasse, studying the other.

This Saber was strong, much more troublesome than the one Archer remembered. But why? If it had been HER who had been summoned, this would never have happened. Emiya Shirou would have easily been killed and it would be done.

Why had this black swordsman been summoned instead?

Archer narrowed his eyes. "…Just who are you Saber?"

The man grinned. "Why don't you tell me? A swordsman, a soldier, or perhaps I'm just some hero?"

"Tch."

This was getting irritating. Archer couldn't force his way past Saber or face him in direct combat. Those blades of his shattered Kanshou and Bakuya in a single hit. Even though Archer's traced blades weren't high ranking Noble Phantasms, they shouldn't be broken that easily.

And it wasn't a property of Saber's blades making that happen. He had scanned the two before. Elucidator, Saber's dark sword, and Excaliber, Saber's golden one, were strong. Even more so in the case of Excaliber that was on par with King Arthur's own. But neither possessed an ability that could break his traced blades in a single blow.

That meant that Saber himself could do it and Archer wasn't willing to test his Tracing speed against Saber's attack speed.

"Do you give up Archer? It's obvious that you won't win. I'm sure Rin and Shirou will forgive you. Let's just end this already. There are no more servants. What's left to fight for?"

Saber relaxed his stance, giving a more amiable presence.

Archer sneered. "Nothing left to fight for? I've waited an eternity for this. I won't let you stop me, not now!"

"Saber!"

"Archer!"

Rin and Shirou jumped down from the balcony behind Saber. Archer's time was running out.

Nothing was going right. It was supposed to be simple. Kill Emiya Shirou and end his cursed existence. But now…

"…There's only one way."

_I am the bone of my sword._

Shirou clutched at his head, the words ringing into his very soul, echoing throughout his being.

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood._

Saber shook his head. "So you plan on fighting, even now? Is your wish worth that much?"

Archer didn't reply. He brought his hand to his chest, standing like a knight in attendance of the court.

_I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to Death, nor known to Life._

Rin's eyes widened as she realized his intent. She took a step back. "Archer… you…?"

_Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything…_

Saber crouched, ready to act at the slightest indication Archer would attack.

_So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works._

The world vanished, enveloped in a sea of flames…

Burning fire and turning cogwheels. A field of swords without owners extends to the horizon of the desert.

An almost infinite projection of weapons. An innumerable number of them make this place seem like a wasteyard.

The knight in red reigns at the center of this kingdom of rubble.

"Archer… This is…"

The confused voice was Rin's. "Reality Marble… The forbidden magic that puts form to the user's mind. But then…!"

Archer raises his arms and the swords rise one by one.

"Saber. No matter how skilled you may be, you cannot win here. Yield, or I will end you first."

Those numerous swords point to Saber. Each of the weapons are sure to kill.

The black swordsman shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

Archer snaps his finger and the myriad of blades are shot.

"Saber!" Shirou called out, but the black swordsman didn't reply.

Left, right, up, down. A brilliant rectangle. A seamless arc. A savage strike tracing the number four.

Saber seamlessly defended against the blades, weathering the storm of steel. Yet, even he was being worn down, bit by bit. A tiny cut, the barest of scratches. It couldn't go on.

"Archer! Stop this!" Rin stepped forward, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Isn't this enough…? You became a hero like you wanted, so why…?! Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

The red knight didn't answer and advanced, Kanshou and Bakuya appearing in his hands.

"Rin. Emiya Shirou should never have become a hero. Move, please. I don't want to kill you, but if I must…"

He raised his swords.

Rin stepped in front of Shirou, arms outstretched. "No! Please Shirou!"

"…It's fine Rin. Just step back." Shirou advanced, the same blades in his hands as Archer. "It's been useless from the beginning. Neither of us can approve of each other. So now…"

She shook her head, looking between the future and present versions of her lover. "Idiot! Both of you! This…! No, I won't let it happen!"

The two fakers moved as one, mirroring another. An inevitable conflict.

A flash of golden light stopped the two in their tracks.

Saber stood, battered and wounded. His pristine black coat was in tatters, his body torn and bleeding. But he was standing still, his stance even stronger than before.

The rain of swords had halted, each shattered in that burst of pure energy.

"Shirou. I told you before… I will deal with Archer."

Shirou opened his mouth to protest but stopped at the look in Saber's eyes. The playfulness was gone, replaced by unyielding steel. In the face of such determination, Shirou could only step back.

Archer looked on with disdain.

"…I underestimated you Saber. Even King Arthur would have fallen beneath that onslaught." The red knight raised his hand once more. "But I doubt you can do it again."

The infinite swords rose once more, guided by their master.

"Shut up." Saber stood tall, looking defiantly at the red knight. "I won't let you kill Shirou."

* * *

That look in his eyes… they irritated me.

Saber was a true hero. He had a brilliant legend behind him, both of his blades carrying the history of it.

He never faced the betrayal. He never had his ideal turned against him.

I readied my blades, prepared to end his life so I could finally end my cursed existence.

Until this time, Saber had only used his two blades, Elucidator and Excaliber. The pair of swords had been enough to deal with any Servant, even Berserker. But now he sheathed that golden sword by his side, and reached for a third blade on his back, the one kept hidden until now.

With a sound like shimmering bells, the blade appeared.

It was a rapier of excellent make, but one that had no magical or extraordinary properties on first sight.

And then I learned its history.

A radiant lady fighting by [Kirito]'s side. The trials they went through together. The love she felt for him, the affection and determination to fight by his side.

She was lost at first until she met him. Admiration changed to rivalry, to friendship, and then gradually into a love so deep, she had devoted her entirety to his being.

He was alone, always alone in that world. Taking on the burden alone, he fought for strength, enough to end the nightmare. She could not accept that.

So she fought, to become one able to be by his side, to share his burden, to let him experience the happiness he gave her.

She died for him. He fought for her. And together… they ended a realm. Separated, but reunited.

She always believed him, always trusted him, always loved him.

And now, even separated by time and death… their bond continued to live in this blade. The crystallization of her soul, her love. Her heart.

"Kirito… please save me…!"

"Kirito, I won't let you go alone!"

"Kirito, why don't you party with anyone else?"

"Kirito-"

"Kirito-"

"My heart is yours Kirito… forever and ever. We'll always be together… right?"

I blinked, desperately trying to rid the images entering my head, my soul.

It hurt. Too much.

Memories I had lost, tossed away for my goal. Of Rin. Of Saber. Of Sakura. Of all the ones I loved. That blade… it called to each of them.

Of missed opportunities. Discarded feelings. Worried cries that reached a heart of steel.

Saber charged, appearing before me in a flash of light. That lady, the one who poured her soul into that sword to protect him, stood by his side.

I was stunned at their grace, at their fluid motion. As one, they moved, flowing in an elegant dance as they advanced. It spoke of a bond so strong, of understanding so great that no words were needed.

Their blade pierced through my chest… but that pain was nothing compared to what had already been inflicted on my soul.

"Archer. Shirou isn't like you. He has friends, a love. Precious people to protect instead of some foolish ideal."

Saber's words stung but I forced myself to acknowledge them. He was right.

Rin clung onto the idiot's shoulder. It was nostalgic. But the steel in my past self's eyes, that determination he had when he advanced to face me.

I wonder. Would I have won?

I laughed as the truth became clear. That Shirou was different now. This Black Saber had changed him. No longer did he want to be a 'True' Hero, one who fought to save. Instead… he had chosen the path of a Protector, one who fought for those he loved, for those who he had been entrusted and for those who believed in him.

"I see… How foolish of me."

Even if I killed him now, no paradox would result. Already Heroic Spirit Emiya and this Emiya Shirou had become too different.

"So it was all worthless after all."

Unlimited Blade Works faded. The fight was over.

I had lost… no. There was never anything to gain.

Saber gave a small smile as he stepped back. The rapier vanished in a flash of light, reappearing in its sheathe behind his back.

"I wouldn't say worthless. You did your best, didn't you?"

The words were casual, seemingly directed to the battle. But I could tell. Saber was talking about more than just that. Could he have…?

"You can't save everyone, but you can still try, right? Even when everything's hopeless, when the world is filled with despair, a single person can make the difference. And though you might be alone now, there are people who believed in you. So don't give up… and be happy. For their sakes if not yours."

Maybe it was his words, or the lingering memories of that rapier, Lambent Light, but for the briefest of moments I caught a glimpse of the ones I had lost long ago.

Rin, her twin tails let down in a black cascade, smiling at me.

Ilya grinning at me with her innocent charm.

Sakura sharing her calm smile.

…Even Saber, my Saber giving me a look of approval.

Despite our parting, despite the eternity that now separated us, they were still there. In the memories I had thought lost, in the feelings I had cast into emotionless steel.

They had always been by there by my side…

* * *

Archer lowered his arm. "Heh… it's your win Saber."

Saber replied with his laid-back grin. "It's yours too Archer. You've realized it, right?"

The red knight grinned, looking years younger. "Yeah, yeah. I understand." He looked at Rin. "Take care of that idiot. The Root knows what sort of trouble he attracts."

"Archer…" Rin buried her face into Shirou's back, tears trailing in the air. "…Idiot."

"And Shirou. Take care of Rin… or else."

"Yeah, I know. I'll take care of her."

Archer locked eyes with Saber. Forged steel met its unyielding counterpart and the two nodded.

"Good fight."

"Same to you, Saber."

* * *

Rank up!

**Class:** Saber

**True Name:** Kirito

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Strength B**

**Agility A**

**Endurance C**

**Mana D**

**Luck C**

**Magic Resistance D**: Nullifies single action magic. Magic resistance equivalent to a warding amulet.

**Riding B**: Ability to ride things. He can ride most vehicles with above average skill, as well as a certain demonic beast.

* * *

**Noble Phantasms:**

Elucidator, The Blade of Truth

Rank C

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: 1-2

Target: 1 object

A Demonic sword obtained from a monster.

It is not a weapon made by man, but a fragment of power crystallized in a blade.

It is one of Kirito's favored blades, serving as a trusted companion throughout most of his journey.

It does not possess extraordinary powers but has great strength as a sword.

Lambent Light, The Heart of the Flash

Rank B

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: 1-2

Target: 1 object

It is a blade made by man, but transcended to Holy status after slaying an Immortal Tyrant.

As a blade, it is not exceptional, although powerful in its own right. Its true strength lies with the history behind it.

The original wielder of this blade poured her heart and soul into it to protect the one she loved.

Always, she was by his side. Always, she believed. Always, she waited.

The strength of her love and the bond between the two elevates this weapon to a high rank, despite its lesser capabilities.

It is Kirito's most beloved weapon carrying the feelings of his love and the proof of their bond.

* * *

Excaliber: The Measure of One's Worth

Rank A++

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: 1-2

Target: 1 object

A Holy sword made of exceptional material.

It is somewhat similar to Excalibur, the sword of promised victory and Caliburn, the sword of assured victory.

Like the other hold blades, Excaliber was granted to an extraordinary individual who was able to achieve victory despite the odds.

This blade's strength lies in the potential of its wielder. In capable hands, it is light, willing and able to turn the odds, however unfavorable, in the wielder's favor.

In hands of the unworthy, the blade is heavy and seemingly useless.

Gives a rank up in Mana Resistance while equipped.

Gives rank up in Strength while equipped.

* * *

The Eclipse: Divine Skill

Rank A

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: 1-2

Target: 1 object

A technique of the highest caliber, performed at godly speeds.

It is a seamless attack entwining 27 consecutive strikes into a stream of blows.

Normally, it is performed with two blades, but with Kirito's skill, it is possible to use three blades interchangeably to perform this skill, attacking nine times with each.


	2. Different Paths: Servant Gamer?

A/N: Yeah, these one shots are pretty much crack and I'm taking a lot of liberties to make a few of them work, stretching definitions and rules of Nasuverse to do so. Granted, this one is pure crack, written just for the lolz. Hope you enjoy this (hopefully humorous) oneshot of Kirito as servant… Gamer?

* * *

Different Paths: Servant... Gamer?!

Unlucky. That described Shirou's day entirely. It had been a simple thing, stay after and help clean the Archery Club's dojo. But fate had other plans.

He saw a battle that he shouldn't have seen. And so he was killed… but he came back, saved by some merciful magus.

He retreated to his home… only to have his murderer, a lancer garbed in blue, appear once more.

He was no match for the lancer, but then he was only human. And so he found himself facing death once again, this time in his workshop.

It was ridiculous. To kill someone so easily. For him to die so easily.

To say Shirou was pissed would be an understatement. For someone like him, who was saved, who had an obligation for those that weren't, dying like this couldn't happen. Wouldn't happen.

"Damn it, I…!"

_Won't be killed meaninglessly by someone like you!_

And then, like magic, he appeared. In a mosaic of dazzling polygons, a new figure stood in the room. Dressed in a simple school uniform… yet bearing a presence that was definitely not of this world.

And the lance that would have pierced Shirou's heart was stopped in a flash of purple light as words appeared in front of him.

Immortal Object.

"What the- Tch, the seventh servant?"

The school boy shrugged. "Yep, guess so. Not too sure what it all of this is about… but I suppose that I am. Servant Gamer, at your service."

The lancer blinked. "Servant… Gamer?"

"Yep. And I think it's time you left." The boy pulled out a deep blue crystal and tossed it at the lancer.

The lancer swung his lance to deflect it. "Hah, if you think-"

And then vanished in a display of blue light and a chime of bells when it hit.

The boy shrugged and brushed his black bangs out of his eyes. He turned to Shirou and quirked a brow. "So, I guess you're my master?"

* * *

Lancer reappeared in a darkened room. To say he was confused would be an understatement.

"What the- Where am I?"

"Prison."

A gaunt, despicable looking man appeared from the dank corners of the room.

Lancer took a step back, lance readied to stab.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

The man groaned. "...So you don't know how to get out either?"

Lancer stabbed the man's arm. "Answer the question!"

The man took a casual look at the wound and shrugged. He had been inflicted worse down here… far worse. Nothing could compare to the time when he had that same arm cut off.

"Like I said, you're in jail. And I'm just another prisoner like-"

Lancer had run out of patience. Between that red headed kid that didn't die (really, people should die when they are killed) and Servant Gamer, his tolerance was thin, razor thin. And this man had been the final straw.

"Die."

And so it was that Sugou Nobuyuki, one time King of ALO as Oberon, met his end in the dank prison cells of Aincrad.

But in the end, Lancer would be a happy man. He found himself in a magnificent world filled with plenty of foes and enemies to fight. And that bastard priest couldn't reach him here.

And the world was right once more.

* * *

After the situation was calmly explained by a skeptical Rin, Shirou and his new servant Gamer went to the church to register as a master and have the war explained.

Rin and Archer had explicitly stated they would be enemies and left beforehand, though not without stutters and blushes. Gamer's personal skill, Harem Aura, was rank EX. And, though he wouldn't dare use it while there were other waiting for him after this war, he definitely could activate his master's own.

In any case, a long talk and many words later, the red-headed hero-wannabe walked out of the church, with his servant by his side.

"…So the GM for this war is a guy like that? No wonder the last one ended in disaster. The guy definitely has that aura of 'bad guy' around him."

Shirou sighed. "I know Kazuto. Still, he's the moderator. I don't think he'll let things get too out of control at least."

Kazuto shook his head. "…Whatever you say Shirou. Let's just get back to your house. I need to get things ready."

"Hey, are you guys done talking?"

A voice, light and sweet. That of a young girl's.

The master and servant turned towards the source and paused.

A giant and a fairy. A titan of a man with bronze skin and an ethereal girl with long hair as pale as snow. That described entirely the other pair they met. Oh, and danger. The two reeked of it.

Shirou was stunned, stricken by the unknown servant's size but Gamer, no, Kazuto… grinned?

"Wow, you two are at a really high level! I'm surprised. It must have taken a lot of grinding to get that much experience."

The girl, who is known as Ilya, blinked. "Er, what?"

Kazuto laughed. "Great, I don't have to hold back then! Load character file, Kirito."

A stream of polygons surrounded Kazuto, looking almost like a magical girl transformation, and then he reappeared, dressed in a black long coat and armed with mirrored swords of black and white.

He charged, swords flashing with the light of his "sword skills".

Berserker, the bronze titan, roared in response to his challenge and attacked as well. A green bar floated above his head, eleven smaller ones by its side. Above even that was a name, written in dark violet, almost blue. [Heracles the Berserker].

A mighty duel was fought then. The earth shook with their might. The air split with their strikes. The very sky was torn asunder as their skill parted the heavens.

And Shirou palmed his face at his servant's antics.

"…He's enjoying this way too much."

Ilya could only look on in blank confusion. "…What?"

* * *

The fight with Berserker was an epic battle, but alas ended without resolution. As Kazuto broke through Berserker's third bar of health, Ilya ordered a retreat. Being the fair gamer he was, he allowed it.

And so Shirou and Kazuto returned to the Emiya residence, which was practically an inn from its size and many rooms.

"…Let me get this straight. You've been summoned to fight for me in this grail war."

Kazuto nodded. "Yep. I'm your 'Hero' I guess and you're the 'Player'."

"…And your powers are all based on RPGs."

The gamer shrugged. "Well, not just that. I can do a lot of other things too, but yeah, pretty much."

Shirou blinked. Once. Twice. And then he broke out into a broad grin.

"…Gaming marathon?"

Little did anyone know, Shirou was a closet gamer, playing games in the dead of the night when no one suspected. Next to his magic training of course.

And the two boys retreated to Shirou's room for male bonding time, playing video games until the crack of dawn. It was made even better when Kazuto decided to enhance them with his Servant skills, transforming the graphics of even old 8-bit games like Dragon Quest into fully rendered 3-d multiplayer extravaganzas.

* * *

Fujimura Taiga was not a brilliant woman, but even she held that famed intuition belonging to all members of the female population. And so when she saw her Shirou barely awake and cooking breakfast, she was naturally concerned. For Shirou of course and not the possible drop in quality of her meal. Definitely not that.

"Shirou! What's wrong with you and why do you look like a zombie!"

It was never said that the "Tiger" of the Fujimura clan was known for her subtlety. Or tact.

Sakura, the kind underclassman and one-sided love interest of Shirou, looked on in concern as well. "Senpai, are you feeling alright? If you want, I could take over the cooking…"

Said closet gamer shook his head. "Thanks Sakura, but I really want to make something for my friend."

The two girls paused. "Friend?"

At that time, Kazuto, a.k.a Servant Gamer, walked into the room. "Yo Shirou, is the food ready yet?"

Little did they know, the Harem Aura was active and Shirou had just unlocked the ultra-rare and hidden Fuji-nee path.

* * *

"And we have a new transfer student today class. Kirigaya-san, if you would introduce yourself."

The effeminate black haired servant walked to the front of the class. Murmurs erupted among the students about this mysterious boy. Especially among the girls who found themselves instantly taken by his charms… except the ones who had their eyes on Shirou. They found themselves suddenly more taken by the selfless red-head.

"Hello everyone. I'm Kazuto Kirigaya, though I like to be called Kirito. I'll only be here a short time but I hope you all take care of me."

Very little learning was done that day.

* * *

"Well aren't you an interesting servant?"

Rider had appeared after school, draining the life out of a student. Being the heroic persons they are, Shirou and Kazuto went to help. At the moment, Shirou was chasing after Shinji while Kazuto kept Rider busy.

Kazuto shrugged as he blocked another nail spike with Elucidator. "And you're an interesting character. I didn't know Medusa was a player character… I always thought she was enemy only."

Rider paused in confusion. "…What?"

"Exactly. Now, I think it's about time you switched sides…"

Kazuto called up a simple menu with a few commands. It was created after a fun tactical game he and Shirou played the other night. Flame Crest or something.

"Eh?"

He selected Rider and maneuvered the menu to the "Persuade" option before selecting it.

Back in the Matou Mansion, the abominable creature that was Zouken felt an aberration in the grail before promptly vanishing.

In the Archery Club, Sakura faltered for a moment as the crest worms in her body were destroyed, their hp zeroed out to meet Kazuto's command of "Persuading" Rider.

Finally, a certain book belonging to a certain foppish blue head burned up just as Shirou executed a flawless uppercut and knocked him out.

Rider was shown each of these images and did the one thing a girl would do in such a situation.

She smiled.

What, Kazuto was taken. It wasn't like she could do anything else. Besides, she was a part of Shirou's Harem.

And yes, the Harem was fed.

* * *

More time passed and for some reason or another Shirou was drawn to Ryudou Temple by Caster. Kazuto, naturally, went to save him.

"…Stop. I won't let anyone pass this gate."

A purple haired samurai in an indigo hakama appeared to bar his way. In his hand was an unnaturally long katana, one that was impractical yet held with expert technique.

Kazuto frowned. "A mini boss? No, you're the same level as Berserker. Wow, you must have been really dedicated to grind that sword skill to its max level."

"I… thank you for your compliment. However, the fact remains that you cannot pass while I guard this gate."

"…Duel?"

A message appeared in front of Assassin. "KIRITO has challenged you to a duel. Would you like to accept?"

Assassin, or rather the Fake Assassin based on the 'Fictional' character of Kojirou Sasaki, smiled at the proposition. "Very well."

And so yet another epic duel was fought, this time between the Black Swordsman and the nameless swordsman whose skill was enough to bend reality itself. In the end, a mutual agreement was made between the two excellent swordsman and Kazuto advanced to save Shirou.

In the process, Caster gave up on the war after Kazuto made her a lasting body that wouldn't be erased after the conflict ended. Because he was a good guy and all that and his Noble Phantasm let him do what he wanted.

* * *

Archer was not amused. His plan to break free of Rin's control and kill Emiya Shirou was ruined when Servant GAMER of all things convinced her to stop fighting.

He even managed to convince Ilya somehow too! And now all of the servants (except Lancer who was quite enjoying Aincrad), were living in the town like… normal people!

And Rin, she didn't want the grail anymore now that Sakura was freed from the Zouken (how THAT was managed Archer would never know). In fact, she spent most of her time around her once-estranged and now not-estranged younger sister.

In addition, Emiya Shirou had managed to attract the attention of numerous women… and now he had practically won the war.

Without killing anyone.

Yes, Archer was not amused. So, in the middle of the night, he traced Rule Breaker and stabbed himself, breaking the contract between him and Rin.

The next morning, both the red Archer and twin tailed magus were missing, with but a single note left behind.

"Meet me at the Greater Grail if you want her to live Emiya Shirou. And bring only Gamer with you, no one else. ~Archer"

At this point, Archer's sanity was quite questionable considering that Shirou was now on good terms with all of the other servants and masters. Even that fake priest Kirei and the King of Heroes Gilgamesh liked the pair now, especially after Kazuto introduced them both to the magnificent world of video games.

Kirei had found a purpose in life and the King was entertained.

Regardless, Shirou and Kazuto decided to concede to Archer's demands. It offered a chance to end the war once and for all afterwards.

* * *

Kazuto whistled as he looked around the site of the Greater Grail. "Wow, this place really looks like a final dungeon."

Indeed it did. The hidden location, right beneath the temple and only revealed after all other bosses had been defeated, definitely gave off the feel of such a place. That was not even considering the fact that Archer, the last boss, awaited. With a kidnapped girl as well!

"…You're late Emiya Shirou."

And said boss came into view as the gaming master and servant ascended the stairs to the depths of the cavern.

The red clad Archer stood in the center of the room, bathed in quite an eerie black glow from the obviously evil force of nature behind him. Rin was lying off to the side somewhere bound and unconscious, not that it was very important at this moment.

Shirou stepped forward, hands held in a non-threatening manner. "Archer. Did you really have to kidnap Rin? Can't we just stop fighting now?"

The man replied with a dozen swords shot at high speeds. Of course they were stopped. Shirou was an Immortal Object after all. Yes, Avalon was that much of a game breaker.

Shirou sighed. "Alright Kazuto, do your stuff. I'll just take Rin and be off."

"What? Wait, you!"

Shirou walked to Rin and pulled out a blue crystal. In a flash of light, the two were gone, leaving only Kazuto and Archer in the cavern.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow. "So. Why did you kidnap Rin again?"

A vein throbbed in Archer's forehead. Wrong. Everything had gone wrong.

It was supposed to be simple. Break the contract, kill his idealistic past self and then vanish in the ensuing paradox. But no. This BOY, that servant GAMER had to ruin it all.

"You… YOU!" Archer materialized his favored black and white blades. "This is all YOUR fault!"

He charged, aiming to bisect the boy. It should have been easy. He had no combat presence, no prana. He wasn't even a proper SERVANT of all things!

And yet, Archer was stopped.

Another pair of black and white blades blocked his own. In addition, the boy was now wearing a black long coat, almost matching Archer's style except without the armor underneath.

Archer couldn't advance. Where before the boy had no combat presence, now he was every bit as strong as a Saber. In fact, the red warrior thought the boy could even be a match for HIS Saber right now.

"Why? You're not even a hero!" Archer roared in frustration and jumped backwards.

Kazuto cocked his head. "…Yes I am. That's my class."

"…That's it. I'm done."

Archer took a deep breath. He didn't care anymore. He was going to hit Gamer right now with everything he had, even if he disappeared afterwards. It would be worth it just to vent his fury at the world.

"Iamtheboneofmyswordsteelismy bodyfireismybloodIhavecreate doverathousandbladesunknownt odeathnorknowntolifehavewith stoodpaintocreatemanyweapons yetthosehandswillneverholdan ythingsoasIpray UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS."

A field of fire erupted changing the world into a wasteland. Gears floated in the sky and all around were swords, waiting for their owners.

Archer raised his hands, intent on destroying the irritant that was Servant Gamer and then…

"UNLIMITED HAREM WORKS."

With that command, and endless field of flowers appeared behind Kazuto along with… Girls?

Faced with such a sight, Archer could say only one thing. "What the hell?"

"Get on my level Archer."

And thus the fifth Holy Grail War was ended peacefully after Archer was beat down by the infinite number of female warriors Kirito had in his Harem.

Also, Shirou had unlocked the golden ending of the Harem route due to Kazuto's Harem Aura, which conveniently awakened Shirou's own.

Zelretch was amused.


End file.
